Past, Present, Forever
by Psidra
Summary: Blu finds out that Jewel has someone else she likes more. How will he respond to it? Yep. I've taken a long MIA. Not my fault. :c have this certain problem..
1. Chapter 1 Why, Where, How?

_**Chapter 1 : Why, Where, How? [Edit]**_

_**AN : I have continuously told myself to NOT make another fanfiction as it would make updates even slower. Well, SQUAWK that! Whoops. What did I just say?  
>I have made certain edits to almost all chapters, but the edits are mostly small ones.<br>(This story is for the younger audience, I wouldn't live up to the expectations of the older ones.)**_

"Why Jewel..? Why did you have to do that?" Blu thought to himself. "Why would she have to do that?"

_Past_

"Hi Jewel, What took you so long? I thought you only needed to breathe "Jungle" air." Blu asked questioningly.

"Uh, sorry Blu, I almost forgot." Jewel said, thinking of something else to say.

"You seem to be forgetful a lot these days, acting very strangely. Is there something you're not telling me?" Blu worriedly asked as he did not want Jewel to be bothered forever.

"No, I think it's just the disgustingly weird medicine that ornithologist… Uh…" Jewel truly forgot his name, but she guessed it was better that way.

"Tulio?"

"Yeah! That Tulio gave me," Jewel said, finishing her sentence. In a hurry, she quickly walked off and climbed up the tree to her house. Blu wanted to help, but she refused.

After a long sigh, Blu then spoke. "Go to sleep Jewel, you will need the rest." Blu said, before closing his eyes.

_"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you..." Looking at the bird she had accidentally bumped into. _

_He looked familiar._

_"Don't apologise, Jewel."_

_"That voice..." Jewel realised. "Ricco? Is... that you? W..Where have you been? I thought you were still caged up...*sniff* with those...dreadful Humans..."_

_"What? No, you got it all wrong! I was sold to a friendly and kind human who let me go after buying me!"_

_"As if they were that kin-" Jewel's sentence was cut off by Ricco placing his beak on hers although it felt nice to be back with him, she knew that Blu would be hurt if he knew. "I can't do this. I have someone else..." Jewel stated with a sad tone in her voice._

_"Then why don't come to the Jungle often? I can find a spot for us." Ricco suggested._

_"But how will I explain to Blu?" Jewel asked, trying to think of something._

_"That's his name? Hmm... You will find out, my darling." Ricco then flew off into the Jungle._

_"Right..." And with that, she walked back._

Early in the morning, Jewel climbed down, left and went to the Jungle to meet Ricco again. She knew she had very little time as Blu normally wakes up first but she still went there. However, in mid flight, she just stopped on a branch and stood there, thinking.

Jewel was in a dilemma. If she doesn't show up, Ricco would hopefully just give up and she can be with Blu. However, if she does show up, and Blu finds out, what will she do? Jewel decided for the latter and went on.

Jewel thought for a while before speaking to Ricco. "I've been thinking about this, but.. You know we can't do this forever. Sooner or later Blu will have to find out. I'd bet he's already awake." Jewel asked Ricco, looking into his eyes.

Ricco knew she would ask this. He always never knew how to answer and said stupid things like "Ignore him maybe?" but this time he decided to just end it and say "...Tell him the truth. I'll come with you."

Jewel was stunned. She never knew Ricco would say that. "..Are you sure?"

Ricco gave a nod.

Walking back to the Breeding Room Tulio had made, Jewel called out for Blu.

"Blu..?" Jewel asked, slightly nervous and scared thinking about his reaction.

"Hey Jewel, I'm here. Where-... Who is this?" Blu inquired, thinking that maybe he's a friend of Jewel. But Jewel didn't mention any friends. Shaking his head, he'd rather not think of the worst.

"Oh, He's...Uh..."

"I'm her boyfriend." Ricco spoke up for her, which received a glare from Jewel for being so direct.

Blu stood there. Wide-eyed. Did he hear them correctly? Did that random bird that popped out of nowhere, just claim that he is Jewel's Boyfriend? Where's the sense in that? If Jewel had a boyfriend why didn't she tell him earlier? Do they know each other well? What's his name? These questions flooded into Blu. He then realised that they were still there, and were awaiting his response. Blu then faced away from them, looking away. He then quietly asked "You love him more don't you?"

Jewel didn't know what to say. She could be honest with him, but seriously? Well, She has gone this far. She might as well.

"..Yes Blu. I'm sorry! I...I don't know what to say to you..." Jewel then looked at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

Forcing a smile, Blu just said 6 words. Two sentences which will be thought of whenever Jewel would think of Blu. "It's Fine. Be with him then."

"B-Blu! A..Are you seriously alright?"

"Yeah, its fine, nothing's wrong." Blu said, with a slight tinge of regret in his voice.

"Well then, I guess I should say… Goodbye." He then turned around and walked away.

Jewel wanted to chase him. Every fibre of her body told her to do so. But she couldn't. Because... Because it was her fault.

_Present _

_Blu's Thoughts_

_Where shall I take shelter in? I can't stay in the new bookstore Linda made, she would force me to go back… Maybe Rafael's place? Wait…No! Sigh, I'll just leave a message for Linda, and live on my own... Somehow. _Blu has never lived in a jungle environment before and the thought of it just made him recall Jewel's quote of him being a "pet". Thinking of her, Blu's chest felt pain. _I must forget her... For her own happiness..._

"I'm sorry Linda. I can't stay here anymore. I loved the days I spent with you, but I have to be on my own now. Goodbye Linda." The message had a stain of teardrop on it. It was Blu's. He couldn't handle leaving Linda, let alone imagine her expression when she reads the message. He almost threw it in the dustbin. On the way out. He accidentally dropped one of his feathers at the door of the bookstore.

After writing the message, he flew off.

Seeking refuge in the man-made building Blu and Jewel had spent the night sleeping in when they were chained; he remembered the smile Jewel had when she said "Goodnight" to him. It was so beautiful. until it was taken away. Deciding not to remember more, he whispered to himself "Goodnight Linda.. Goodnight Jewel." and dozed off.

The next day, early in the morning, Blu flew off to find himself some food when he realised he had not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. He almost vomited due to his stomach lining getting burnt.

Flying to get some fruits, he stopped at a mango tree and looked around. He saw his and Jewel's feathers interlocked with their names written down on the tree. He smiled when he saw this, but quickly scratched off his name.

_Why can't I forget her?_

He stood there for a moment. He recalled all those times he and Jewel were together. Dancing, walking, even when they were "Flying" around. (Well, not really, but you get my point.) He pulled a half-smile recalling those. Before letting out a sigh. He never knew this would have happened. And even if he did, he wouldn't know how.

Cutting his thoughts, he heard a voice call for him.

"Hey Blue Bird!"


	2. Chapter 2 Music

_**Chapter 2 : Music [Edit]**_

_**AN : Chapter 1 (And this chapter + chapter 3, I don't know why, but I felt like it) Has been redone. It should.. be umm... ..Nicer..?...(-ish) **_

Hearing his name, he turns around to see A Berry flying at him. ...At what he calls a "Pretty goddamn" Fast rate. After face-planting the berry, he sees a monkey laughing at him. _What a way to start the morning._

Then he saw a net flying towards him. "Ah!" He didn't get caught inside, nor did he dodge it. He was hit by the wooden frame of the net. Looking down, he saw two teenage boys with nets. He quickly darted off, but they gave chase. They could almost reach him as his injured leg didn't allow him to gain altitude. It was dangling, almost lifeless. "How strong are they? Ugh, no time for questions." The teenage boys then threw their nets at him, missing him, but scaring him enough to slow down.

They were getting nearer to town. He was almost free! Before something dragged him down. Well, hit him down. One of the two teenagers used a rock and threw it at him. Once he fell down, bleeding, they grabbed him up.

What they wanted to do with him could be guessed. Why, is the question. They started harming Blu. They brought him to their home, forcefully squeezing him so tightly that he almost could not breathe. Once there, they threw him in the freezer. He saw left there for almost an hour and his only warmth was his feathers. It was torture. Why would they do this? What DID they want with him? Blu was counting the minutes until this would have ever ended. He could feel himself freezing. Curling up in a ball, this was nothing like when he first met Linda.

Of course, nothing could have prepared him for what's next. After that, they took him out and poured boiling water on him. The pain was too much for Blu to think of anything. He wished he was back in the freezer. This was burning. He thought he was going to die due to the temperature change. Maybe it would have been better that way.

Directly after that, he was throw forcefully once again into the dustbin, his head hitting the side of the bin, causing it to bleed. He actually wished he would die. It was a horrible experience. Thankfully, his hell ended when he saw them bring the dustbin out. Well, thrown outside. His feathers get stained by the dirt and food in the dustbin and he didn't like it. Once he was out of the dustbin, it started raining. Blu decided to be optimistic and thought to himself "Well, the rain is not a suffering... I get to be cooled down and my feathers will be clean from the dirt. At least my psychical condition is... moderately fine."

His mental condition however, was not the best. Jewel ditched him, he STILL has not eaten yet, (Well, unless you count the berry in the face, no.) and he was thrown into a bloody freezer and then boiled by two crazy teenagers. And he's still bleeding. Seriously? How could this day get worse..?

He didn't stay there counting his misfortunes long, as he didn't want to catch a cold, he flew off into the nearest shelter - A music store.

Blu walks into the music store, drenched. "Ugh."

After cursing his luck, he went to hide himself and walk using the shelves. The music store was not very crowded and actually, was quite deserted. There was only about 5 people inside. Cashier, Three customers and a man who is playing the piano in another room with a microphone nearby him. Blu guessed the piano music coming from the speakers in the store was from him. Blu flew to the air-vents, opened a loose screw and went inside.

Slowly limping to the room with a man playing the piano, he slowly tapped his feet. No, not to the beat of the song, but mimicking the man's fingers on the piano. He started to close his eyes and imagined he was playing the song. It was relaxing, or at most, **WAY** better than the experience he had just now.

The man practiced three songs.

Bruno Mars - Just the way you are

Bruno Mars - Grenade

Bruno Mars ft. Diggy Simmons - Click Clack Away

Blu's first thought was "Okay, either they have a Bruno Mars fetish, or their pianist must be a fan of him." while still tapping his feet.

However, he stopped tapping when he heard the man stop his playing. Apparently, Blu's tapping could be heard. The man was staring the bird for a second and Blu was staring at the man for a second. The silence was deafening. The man asked "You ever play piano before?"

Blu shook his head and squawked in return. "My name is Lenn." Blu took a pencil meant for writing the notes on the musical sheet and wrote his name. "Blu?" Blu nodded.

Lenn took out a small miniature piano. "This was actually for my pet, a bird, but he was taken away.. I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you have a home?" Blu shook his head. Realising an opportunity to get lodging and food, he wrote down and asked whether he could live with Lenn. "Sure." Blu squawked in delight, before thinking back at how Linda would react. _I think she's freaking out now. I just hope she doesn't do anything dumb..._

"Hey Blu, You have been here since 3 songs ago right?" Blu was amazed he knew. Blu's eye twitching gave it away. "Your tapping can be heard." Lenn said to make Blu realise.

"So, Blu, Since you have been mimicking me, you know how to do a small part right?" Shaking his head, Blu actually laughed in his mind. _I don't have epic memory. I'll suck at this... Well, Let's see.. _

Blu then started humming the vocals while playing the piano. The notes came to him as if it was his lost memories. He played every song correctly, and he had no mistakes. His humming was correct too.

Lenn, shocked, said "You're a talented bird aren't you." Blu just smiled, writing a maybe on the piece of paper. "How about I do the vocals and you play the piano?"

Blu didn't really like the idea, but since he was doing a favour for him by providing for him, he gave a nod out of respect. When they played one of the songs again, the reactions of the people at the music store was different. More people started coming to hear the duet play.

The song they played was Grenade.

Bruno Mars - Grenade

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<p>

Blu thought about Linda. Or at least, her pissed off reactions. _How I miss my little bell.. Then again, Linda would use the bell and whack me with it. Well, lightly, but still. She's scary when she is mad. _Blu flinched at the thought but his feet just kept playing.

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

Blu was feeling uneasy now, cause a certain boy was literally Slamming his face against the window... He would have facepalmed, if not for the fact that he was playing. _Pssh. It's getting annoying.._

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya <p>

Blu's legs started moving by themselves. He was too deep in thought.

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<p>

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<p>

They ended and it was silent for a while. Suddenly, a roar of applause came from the window. It sounded more like clicking though. …Blame the (Nearly) soundproof windows.

Lenn then did a fist bump with Blu, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3 Making a Living

_**Chapter 3 : Making a Living [Edit]**_

"...Tulio, Have you seen Blu?" Linda's eyes were red. it was a clear indication that she had cried. "N-No. All I saw was Jewel with another bird..." "...What?"

_Just now_

_Yawning loudly and walking down, she saw a dark blue feather near the stairs and at the door. Then she thought "Did Blu come inside here?" She then saw a note._

_"I'm sorry Linda. I can't stay here anymore. I loved the days I spent with you, but I have to be on my own now. Goodbye Linda." She also saw water stains on it. She thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself._

_She refused to believe it. "This is impossible." She was already crying. Tears flowed down her face. "No..." She then went on her knees and cried into her own arm. Keeping the note in her pocket, she got dressed. She then walked to the Rio Ornithology and went inside, looking for Tulio. "Tulio? Are you there?"_

_She then turned around to be scared by Tulio "Boo! What's up?" Linda didn't reply. She was still shocked. "You..."_

_"What? I wanted to-" "Never mind." "Why are you crying..?"_

_Present_

"She is with another bird. Blu has not been seen. I found this rather odd too." Linda then took out Blu's goodbye note and showed it to Tulio.

"Can you next time listen to me and put trackers on their feet?" Linda said, with slight agitation in her voice.

"Okay, fine.." Tulio then took out the trackers and went inside the breeding room.

"Jewel..? Who is this new friend you're playing with? And where is Blu?" Tulio then prepared to have his face clawed off when he saw Jewel but instead she came to him silently. She shook her head telling Tulio that she does not know where Blu is.

"Sigh, because of you, I have to do this..." Tulio says while taking out the tracker. To his surprise, Jewel put it on without any fuss.

Ricco... Wasn't too keen on it and Tulio gave up afterwards.

When Tulio came back, Linda asked Tulio whether they can conduct a search for Blu.

"You do know last time we failed right?" Linda sighed, knowing that Tulio was right. "And we are low on paper."

"Wait seriously?" Linda now stared at Tulio.

"Uh, yeah... We kind of printed almost two hundred papers last time…" Tulio said, while backing off.

"Well then, we can at least take a walk around Rio and check."

"Nearby Rio," Tulio added in. Linda just rolled her eyes.

Opening the door, Tulio took one last glance at Jewel.

_Present - Blu_

Waking up with the sun in your face was not the most pleasant things to wake up to. Blu felt the back of his head. It had a plaster..? "Oh, Maybe Lenn saw it when I went to sleep." Blu then flew down to the ground and went down the stairs.

Every time Lenn and Blu wake up, the morning routine they went through as compared to what Blu did in Minnesota was about the same. After that, they would take out their music sheets and study it again, memorizing it. Sometimes they practiced; sometimes they just relaxed and watched television or read a book.

They come to the music store and start playing from 3 pm till 7 pm, which is when the store closes.

When they go home, Blu would eat his dinner and make a beeline for his bed. He would be tired, after all.

Today was a good day. The shop keeper told Lenn that if he continued playing and getting more customers inside his store, he would give him a raise. "Thank you."

While they were doing their routine, Linda and Tulio everyday went on a walk to search out for Blu. They never went to the music store as it was quite far from their Rio Ornithology. They suspected Blu would not be that far. However, everyday, they went out earlier and walked further.

On the tenth day, they were already in sight of the music store. However, they only came by there when it was at 12 pm or 2 pm, when Blu would not be going out to play just yet.

The tracker helped Jewel remind herself of Blu, as Tulio had embedded their names on the tracker and he had accidentally gave Jewel Blu's tracker. A day later he realised, but Jewel didn't want it off.

"Tulio, where would you hide if you were Blu?" Linda asked.

"Well… Home... or I'd go to someone who will help me."

"Like?"

"I don't know."

Linda sighed. _Just where are you..?_

On the Twelfth day of their search, they passed by the music store. It was still too early for Blu to be seen though.

Blu still remembered Linda though. He would never have forgotten the girl that had given him love and affection for the past 15 years. But either way, he was glad he was being taken care of. Unlike some two teenage boys.


	4. Chapter 4 Pasts

_**Chapter 4 : Pasts [Edit]**_

_Lenn's Past_

_After a few days of living with Lenn, Blu got to know him more, but he still didn't know his past. He asked him a few times, but he didn't want to talk about it._

_Of course, after a while, Lenn got more comfortable of sharing it with Blu and told him that he would._

The day started with Lenn opening the windows and curtains, and the wind and light that gushed in messed up Blu's Feathers. He looked like a feathery freak. Blu sighed as Lenn laughed at him, before shaking his feathers back in place.

They reached the kitchen.

"Blu, sit down." Lenn then passed him his favourite drink.

"You want to know about my past right?"

Blu just nodded his head.

"Okay."

Blu just kept quiet and looked at Lenn. He almost thought he would never tell him.

"My bird was captured and I told them it was mine, but they forced me to pay a high price for him back. I didn't have that much.. so I let him go." Lenn sighed, telling Blu his story.

"My bird kept sticking out his leg for me, as if he wanted to grab my hand and go back. But I couldn't. I had to let him go. He was my only companion.. Until I met you of course.." Lenn then said "Well..That's the part of my past I didn't want to tell you about.

Blu thanked Lenn for trusting Blu and sharing the hurtful part of his past with him.

_Ricco's Past_

"Hey, Ricco" Jewel looked at him

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me what happened after you were caught by those humans?"

"Oh, uh.." Sighing, he slowly continued "After getting caught, I saw my owner chase after them. He screamed out for them as he wanted me back as much as I wanted him back, but the humans offered too high a price for him to get his bird back, and he just gave up. Even though I could not, I reached out my leg for him, despite knowing that I would not see him again." Ricco then sighed, thinking of his owner. "I wonder how he is now.."

Jewel was angry and went into rage. "I hate those humans! They kidnap us and restrict our freedom! So what if my wing is injured? They should let me go out right?!" Ricco tried to calm her down but decided to just let her be. He only hated poachers, not every human. He was in the same position as Blu. He is okay around humans. Just not the most comfortable with poachers.

_Present_

"Tulio, we should walk slower. That way I can see more." Linda suggested.

"But then we would have to set out earlier, won't we?"

Linda shook her head. "Nah, we will just eat outside."

At their usual time, 11 30 AM, they set off to search for Blu for the umpteenth time.

They reached the music store at 4 pm, and then decided to rest in the music store. Blu saw Linda while playing, and started to move himself further away. Lenn whispered to Blu "What's wrong?"

He just used his leg and pointed to Linda. He then wrote down what he had done and why he was here.

"Oh.. Don't worry. The chances of them looking through the window are very..." Lenn then noticed the amount of people staring at them through the window. "...Very high." Blu then face-palmed (Well, face-winged.)

Blu shifted to the corner but was ready to play louder this time as he was further away from the microphone which connects to the speakers outside. "Okay guys, the next song they will be playing is Click Clack Away."

Before they started, the cashier then told the customers where they could find the disk which played that song. "It's on the upper left...yes… there."

Bruno Mars ft. Diggy Simmons - Click Clack Away

_You shot me through the heart staring in your eyes  
>So I might die a happy man today<br>Just empty out your barrel girl  
>It's alright<br>Click clack away  
>(Click clack away)<br>Click clack away  
>(Click clack away)<em>

Linda looked inside, curious why they gained so much popluarity, but only saw the man singing. She didn't think much of it, and presumed the piano was by auto and stopped looking inside.__

_Go 'head  
>Pull it pull it pull it<br>Yeah yeah  
>Pull it pull it pull it<br>Yeah yeah  
>Pull it pull it<br>Go ahead make my day (make my day)  
>Click clack away<em>

_You got weapons of mass seduction  
>If I was broke I'd give you half of nothing<br>Or give it all then I give you more  
>I'm no decorator but the writing's on the wall<br>Winter summer fall, April, May and June  
>You shot me through the heart but I don't have a wound<br>You got a good aim cause I could've sworn I moved  
>When it comes to relationships I don't have a clue<em>

_Love at first sight I don't know I zoom  
>You put a hit on me ba da bing ba da boom<br>If this is pain let me hurry up and let me suffer  
>What doesn't kill me should make my love tougher<br>I'm tough now, whassup now  
>Fire at me I swear I won't duck down<br>Wow you had me in awe  
>You ain't have to shoot girl you had me from the draw<br>__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/bruno_mars/click_clack_ ]__  
>You shot me through the heart staring in your eyes<br>So I might die a happy man today  
>Just empty out your barrel girl<br>It's alright  
>Click clack away<br>Click clack away  
>Click clack away<br>Click clack away_

_Go 'head pull it pull it pull it  
>Yeah yeah<br>Pull it pull it pull it  
>Yeah yeah<br>Pull it pull it  
>Go ahead make my day<br>Click clack away_

Linda waited a while longer because this was one of the few shops which had air con, and they had been walking for a bit. Another reason was because Tulio was busy talking to one of his friends. __

_You take away my very breath  
>Call 911 mary cleft<em>

_No need to ask if I'm ready, yes  
>I go get my tux and you go get your dress<br>And we gon' do it big although we just met  
>I was just being fresh yeah I know I'm a mess<br>But I like spontanuity, continuity  
>Let it flow let it flow... just sit with me<br>And I'm not pressing charges  
>Don't want you to ricochet and hit another target<br>You take me to the edge, right up to the margin  
>All I see is fireworks I can feel it sparking<br>Hope you keep me at the centre of your bullseye  
>And you know it's more benefits or full time<br>You are everything and more  
>You ain't have to shoot girl you had me from the draw<em>

_You shot me through the heart staring in your eyes  
>So I might die a happy man today<br>Just empty out your barrel girl_

_It's alright  
>Click clack away<br>Click clack away  
>Click clack away<br>Click clack away_

_Go 'head pull it pull it pull it  
>Yeah yeah<br>Pull it pull it pull it_

_Yeah yeah  
>Pull it pull it<br>Go ahead make my day  
>Click clack away<em>

After the song, Lenn made a mistake. He sighed, but decided to ignore it. "Nice one Blu." Apparently, Linda and Tulio were still inside and they stopped at the door. They froze at the door. They were about to leave.

They went to ask the store owner who was inside. "Hmm? Oh, It's a talented bird and a man. Why-" He was cut short by Linda and Tulio trying to push away the crowd to see the two. Blu heard them, and panicked. Then as if it was right on cue, a major blackout occurred. Linda still opened the door, but by then, Blu had already went out of the store, through the air vents. He had also left a note for Lenn though. It was to tell him that he had went home. Anyway, the cashier closed early.

Lenn was staring at Linda and Linda was staring at Lenn. "..Uh..H..Hi..?"

Linda then felt embarrassed and went out of the store. She saw something Blue and looked at the direction, but it was gone. Linda wanted to chase after it but she had to wait for Tulio, which was being stomped on by the crowd. "Nice one." Linda said, sarcastically.

When Lenn went home, He saw Blu staring out of the window. Blu didn't seemed to hear his name being called. "Blu.. Blu! BLU!" This time, Blu suddenly shook from realizing his name was called and fell down into the sink. "Sorry for scaring you. You didn't hear me."

After drying up, Lenn sat down with Blu and they both went silent. "Blu, how about you share to me about your past? I mean, it's cool that you don't want to share but.."

Blu opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. Memories plunged into his mind. It was like animated screenshots, flying past him. "BLU!" He didn't shake this time but was alert.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lenn asked, concerned by Blu acting weird. Blu nodded which meant he wanted to. He then wrote down on a piece of paper "Another time."

Lenn then gave a smile before heading to his room. Blu just rested on the table.

Linda started going back home, but Fernando came in the bike. "You guys are late. Hop on! Let's go back home!"

Tulio was hesitant as the past few times Fernando drove, He always vomited after it.

The next day, Lenn got up, surprised to see Blu already made breakfast for the both of them. He knew Blu was going to talk about his past and sat down, starting to munch on his bread.

Blu then started writing down about his past, stopping at moments and had tears well up. He didn't want to think about Jewel but he was writing his past so he had no choice.

After it was done, He passed it to Lenn. His eyes widened. "And you don't care for her anymore?" Lenn realized Blu didn't know which person he was referring to and edited the ending of his sentence "Jewel, anymore?" Blu let out a sigh.

Blu took the paper back and wrote down more.

"Come on! I'm sure by now she would have realised you love her more right? ...Right?"

Blu used his feathers and signalled that he doesn't know. "Come on. Go fly there and check it out." Blu shook his head. "Hide yourself?..." Blu wanted to shake his head but then stopped. "Give it a try.."

Blu then smiled. They did a fist bump before Lenn saw Blu out.

He flew to the Rio Ornithology unnoticed, and then went into the opposite side of the air-vent that Jewel was trying to break. Apparently, the other side had also been bent open presumably by another bird in hopes of being free. Bending it more and then going inside, he went out again to take a matchstick. It was very dark in there. Throwing burning matchsticks on the metal of the vent, he moved towards the other side of the air-vent.

_Sigh, Tulio forgot to on the lights for Jewel again.._Blu thought as he looked into the Breeding room.

His eye caught Jewel, which had a tracker on her leg. He was not close enough to see the name imprinted on it, but he still tried. This resulted in him bending open the air-vent in the Breeding room a little bit too much and falling down. "Oh gee." Blu said in a sarcastic tone.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes

_**Chapter 5 : Mistake [Edit]**_

He fell on the leaves but his legs were still hurt. The noise was not that loud for anyone to possible guess that it was anything much. Still, Jewel heard something, but presumed it was a branch falling.

"Ricco, I can't believe I have to be flightless for another week..." Jewel sighed.

"After that week I'll give you a surprise..." Ricco said with a smirk. They both then closed in for a kiss. Blu looked away. He tried to fly up to the air-vent but he felt a sharp pain in his foot. "Son of a-... Oh shit." He had sprained his leg. He can still fly with the sprained leg, but it was just too pain for him to focus on flying. "Great." Blu sat and rested against a wall. "Seriously, this is perfect." Blu just closed his eyes and hoped the pain would just go away.

_At Lenn_

"What do you mean you want to...? Sigh, fine, but ill deduct a proportion of your pay for this month." The cashier was unhappy, but he knew that he had to take a rest. Shrugging, Lenn then left the Music shop slowly.

"Hmm.. I don't seem to have anything else to do; I guess I should check the place Blu said he went to." Lenn thought as he proceeded to the place Blu said he was at, Rio Ornithology.

The walk was a long and annoying one, mainly because it was so far away. It was already 3:45 pm by the time he reached there. (He took a break for lunch.) "I swear, If I was a bird, I would take advantage of that and fly everywhere I ever wanted." His thoughts were cut off when he accidentally bumped into a brown-eyed man in a white jacket.

Lenn quickly muttered an apology. "Oh no, it's alright. Are you..." The man then takes out a piece of paper. " ...The guy who was going for the job interview?"

"...What? No, I'm here to see a bird." The man then realised something and apologised. "Where are my manners, I'm Tulio. And you?"

"Oh, I'm Lenn..Can I enter?"

"Sure, Why not? ...Hmm, Tell me..what species is your bird?"

"I don't really know, and I kind of newly adopted him.."

"Ah. Want me to check?"

"No, Its fine."

And with that, Lenn then went around the Ornithology while chatting with Tulio.

After a while, Lenn thought that maybe Blu had gone back home.

"Well, I will be taking my leave. I didn't see my bird anywhere.. Perhaps he has went home."

"We do have a lot of birds here.. What's the colour of your bird?"

"oh, he's...Blue I guess?"

"Oh then I'm sorry. I don't seem to have any blue colour birds here...But we do have one bird which is light-blue.. but that wouldn't be what your finding now is it?"

"No. But, since I'm here, could I take a look?"

"Hmm, sure, why not? Just stay out here."

Tulio then proceeded to the breeding room.

_At Blu_

"..The pain isn't as strong... I think I can manage to fly up there..."

Blu then stood up, and then took off. Sure, it hurt, but he had to get away. Lenn would probably wonder why if he went missing.

Making it up to the air vent, Blu then did a quick scan of the room. Jewel and Ricco were out of sight. In fact, the only person he saw was Tulio. _Wait what?! _ "Oh Crap, better move faster." Using his beak, he pulled through the vents, and moved far enough so that the darkness would allow him to not be seen. He then stayed there, wondering why Tulio is going in the breeding room. Tulio then turned on the lights in the breeding room, before speaking.

"Jewel? Are you there? Someone wants to see you. Are you okay with that?"

After a while of silence, Jewel then squawked back in reply.

Jewel used to hate humans. Thanks to Blu though, she now is more comfortable around them. This is mainly because of what they did to her parents. Blu never really did want to ask her for the reason because he knew she would be hurt, recalling those moments. But to comfort her, he needed to know why. Of course, that was before Jewel... Showed Blu her new... Lovebird. Then, Blu didn't bother. It all just came crashing on him. Now, Blu only cares as to why she did that. as to why she had to replace him. But in the whole of this happening, Blu would always think that this would have happened.

He looks at it this way: He's a pet, a "Nerd" Thanks to Alice and Chloe back at Minnesota.

And she..? Oh, Blu thinks Jewel's an Angel. She's Beautiful.. Her voice.. ...Something that he did not deserve.

So Blu thinks that maybe it's good that Jewel has found someone better.

Then he snaps out of his thought realising Tulio and Jewel has left already and that he needed to get out. Now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I have to think of these at the worst moments?" Blu said, not that loudly, but enough for himself to hear, as he went out of the Ornithology. Not until he saw Lenn, Tulio and Jewel through the window. They were chatting... "What is he...doing..?"

"Ugh, I'll ask him later, at home."

Blu wanted to take off, but decided to continue looking through the window. "Shit, what am I doing? I can be easily spotted from here.."

He then heard some noises coming behind him, near the trash.

"Ouch.. .Damn it...Why did I fall..? He's bound to find me now..."

"Hey..A..Are you alright..?" Blu was looking at a scarlet Macaw, whose plumage is mostly scarlet, but her rump and tail-covert feathers are light blue. Her greater upper wing covers are yellow and the upper sides of the flight feathers of her wings are dark blue as are the ends of her tail feathers, and the undersides of the wing and tail flight feathers are dark red with metallic gold iridescence. Blu then realised that he was staring and quickly looked away, before looking back and said "Hi, I'm Blu… Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm Stacy. To be honest, I'm not from here. I'm American."

"Me neither."

They decided to chat as well, but Blu took occasional glances back at the window. They were still chatting? or did Blu just take a short time talking with Stacy?

"Hmm, is he your owner?"

"What? You mean Lenn or Tulio? I mean, Lenn is my.. new owner I guess.."

"What happened to your previous owner?"

"Uh, I won't want to talk about it."

"Well, I need to head back; it's been fun talking with you, Blu."

"Okay, I probably need to head back too." Going back to the window, Blu then saw Lenn walking out.

"Just in time." Blu then went out and scared Lenn.

Squawking directly next to him, Lenn then jumped before putting on a half-smile, realising it was just Blu. Lenn then realised Blu didn't want to be directly outside Rio Ornithology, lest he be seen. Blu then went back home. Lenn followed, just without the flying.

Blu wrote down on a piece of paper about what he did, and Lenn just talked about what he did while Blu was "Presumed gone"

"Why was I there..? Well.. You were gone for a while... And either way I saw someone you might know."

Blu immediately knew it was Jewel. Begging he does not bring it up, He sighed in relief as he saw Lenn skip the name. He didn't, however, realised that he would talk about her in a different manner.

"That's her isn't she? You know what I mean."

_Well, He is my owner, I guess.. I'll be honest with him and myself._

Blu squawked in reply while nodding his head slowly, before keeping it low.

Lenn realised Blu's was kind of sad again, so he just kept quiet for the night.


	6. Chapter 6 Recollection

**Chapter 6 : Recollection [Edit]**

_"Beep Beep! Beep Beep!" The alarm rang, loudly enough to wake up Blu, who was far away from the alarm. He was on the first floor of the house, whereas the alarm clock is on the 2nd._

_Blu then ran up to the 2nd floor and perched himself on the top of Linda's bed, where he waited patiently for her to stop the alarm._

_Linda was awake now. She reached out her arm, trying to feel the alarm. Once she felt it, she tried pressing the snooze button. Her patience wearing thin after mere seconds, she plugged the alarm clock off._

_Blu then started making all sorts of noises, from car alarms to different alarm clock sounds. Linda just pushed Blu's nose to "Off" his sound, giggling._

_"Good morning Blu.." She would then rub Blu's neck and give him a smile, assuring him and everything is fine._

That had all changed. He had been through an adventure...

_Going to Rio..._

_Meeting the most beautiful bird ever to land on this earth, with a heavenly glow.._

_Getting kidnapped!_

_Escaping the horribly locked cage..._

_Getting chased by a horrible and scary bird named Nigel, under the control of a man with shades, controlling two other people as well, but they were not very bright..._

_Living in the jungle for one night..._

_Waking up to Jewel's sweet smile as she slept..._

_Meeting up with Rafael and his devilish children, and his wife..._

_Meeting Nico and Pedro again, this time talking about the beautiful bird beside me and how I somehow managed to make her mine, though it was not as it seemed. I wished I was with her at that moment though. They were never subtle. Well, it's their personalities, who am I to judge them right? Anyway..._

_We went into a club, I danced with Jewel, and I heard her sing. Her voice, ever so heavenly and beautiful, it might just capture my heart._

_A fight broke out after that, however, we managed to escape by the skin of our teeth... I'm merely using a human saying. We don't actually... have teeth. We have beaks._

_A train ride, a romantic one I guess, with Nico singing in the background. I screwed it up. Somehow. Ugh, how Naive I was to romance.._

_Meeting the bulldog, who slimed us with his spit. Showing us a saw, failing to cut the chain, almost killing me, but somehow we got it off. Slimy, but still, got it off._

_I saw Jewel and the others outside, flying, singing happily, forgetting me. I cursed my inability to fly. I felt heartbroken, because I was accustomed to having someone beside me. But that was not why I was heartbroken. I was heartbroken because Jewel forgot me. She flew without a care in a world. We fought, soon breaking paths._

_Nigel took Jewel away while she was in midflight. I tracked him down and attempted to save her, ending getting my own self trapped. Nico and Pedro were trapped too._

_Linda and Tulio had ran over to our aid as well, but failed to save us when the helicopter took off. I soon broke free, before freeing every bird in the area. the cages that fell blocked the evil guys from getting us. Everyone took off, Jewel and I fought with Nigel. After he was taken care of, we realised the evil men had left. Which meant one thing: The plane was not piloted. Jewel realised I could not fly, but her wing was injured, rendering us both unable to fly. Jewel fell off, I jumping off stupidly after her._

_She kissed me, leaving me with a feeling I would never forget. I spread my wings...and before I knew it, I was flying. I had been proven that love is magical. Or at least, that's how I'd like to imagine it._

_Then… Then Jewel was taken back to the breeding room to be taken care of. I was to ensure she was not to be harmed or to attempt dumb things. I did. Until... Ricco showed up._

Yep, when he showed up, my life took another turn.

_I had left everyone. Literally, everyone. Though I do wonder to myself, how did I even bear to leave all these people behind me? Getting hit by a monkey shot.._

_Bullied and bruised, Abused and Attacked by two atrocious teenagers…_

_Stumbling upon a music shop..._

_I soon met a nice guy named Lenn, and there I realised I had musical talent in playing the piano. This was good so far._

_Lenn then let me stay with him. He decided to be my owner. Which was not bad, he was truly a nice guy. I was... Happy with him. We shared our pasts and all._

_Then I went to visit the ornithology again. Yep, the area in which started my nightmare. Well, I felt like it, so why the heck not? Lenn took a break from his music store too, reducing his month's pay. He went to the ornithology just as well and talked with Tulio._

_I saw Jewel. She was fine. That was all I needed to know. I got out of the breeding room, to meet another bird named Stacy. She was a scarlet macaw. She was not as beautiful as Jewel, but she was nice looking. Blu didn't feel any romantic feelings towards her though. He just merely thought her as a passerby._

Now that he thinks about it, maybe he could make friends with Stacy. Anyway, he saw her in the Ornithology, maybe I can bother her a bit, get her to check on Jewel for me. He was a busy bird, making a living and stuff like that. He honestly felt like a human. I mean, birds don't do what he does. Blu then went out of his trance. What made him go out? a continuous noise..

"_Tik Tik_ _Tik Tik_ _Tik Tik_" It was something hitting the window, near the sink. Blu glided down the stairs and went to the sink. He then saw her.

_**AN : Yes, this is short. Yes, I gave you a cliffhanger. Yes, I'm updating soon. Yes, I should go to hell for not updating earlier.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Life's Not Fair

**Chapter 7 : Life's not fair, is it? [Edit]**

_**AN : You see I, will never be king, and you, shall never see the light of another day, adieu...  
>If anyone knows where I quoted that from, a cookie for you.<br>Yes, here's chapter 7 ._.**_

_...Alright... Why is Stacy pecking my window…? And how does she know that I live here? Unless she just goes around pecking and it happens to be my turn._

Walking towards the window, he slowly unlocked it and lifted it up. "Stacy, what in earth's name are you doing?" Blu questioned, intrigued by the scarlet macaw's actions.

"Err, my... Owner... Recently died, and..." Stacy had tears welling up by her eyes. "No one else wants to take me. Can I live with you for now?" Blu couldn't say no and Stacy didn't seem to be lying.

"Sure… I'll just inform my owner..." Blu then squawked loudly towards the direction of the sofa, calling Lenn over.

When Lenn came, questions arose. "Who is this bird? How did she get here? What? Oh, sure, paper and pencil..." Blu didn't even need to talk... This was rather funny, causing Stacy to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Here you go…" Blu then started scribbling words down. After he was done, he threw it to Lenn.

"Let's see. The bird is named Stacy... Her owner died... She has nowhere else to go. Could she stay here? Sure, why not?"

Stacy, not fully understanding what Lenn had said, got Blu to translate it to her. Smiling, Blu replied "He says you can stay."

_Meanwhile_, Jewel was actually looking at them talk. She had been released earlier as her wing had recovered, however, she could not do intense movements. She had known of Stacy and Jewel had heard her talking to herself, saying that she was going to meet a bird named "Blu".

"Did... he just get a new girlfriend? That... bastard! ...Why would I feel sad?" Jewel was mixed with her feelings. She was angry and sad that Blu had a new girlfriend, by the looks of it. Why would she be angry and sad? She has Ricco, she ditched Blu. It should be only fair that he gets a new girlfriend... Right..?

Jewel thought about it, but she realised it was nearing nightfall, so she quickly returned back to the breeding room, where Ricco had been waiting for her. "Hey Jewel, where did you go?" Ricco said, flashing Jewel a grin upon her arrival. "Oh, flying around, to the jungle and back." Jewel was still deep in thought about her feelings, but she didn't show it to Ricco.

"Ah. Still, be careful, we don't want your wing injured when we go dancing right?" Laughing a little, Ricco then went into the tree, hinting Jewel to follow.

"No, I think I would stay awake a while longer." "Whatever suits you, Jewel." And with that, Ricco went to sleep. Jewel just stared blankly into the ground, the place where Blu and her had met. the ground was still slightly lowered, due to the impact when Jewel had landed on Blu. She smiled.

She then realised she had to choose between two.

Normal satisfaction or love and happiness?

Obviously, she would have chose love and happiness, but how would she get Blu back, now that… He has his new _girlfriend_.

Thinking for a while more, Jewel balanced and compared the two.

Ricco loves me, but he.. only loves me on the outside. However, I have known him for a very long time, and I have gotten to like him too.

Blu… He loves me for who I am, but I had made the mistake of leaving him to join Ricco. I love both of them equally, but Blu seems like a better choice.

"_Alright... I'll... Talk about this to Ricco tomorrow."_

Jewel then returned to Ricco's side and slept a non-peaceful sleep.

"So Blu, what do you do here in your free time?" Stacy had thrown Blu a lot of questions and has gotten to know quite a bit about him, except for his past.

"Oh, Lenn and I actually work in a music shop, playing songs for the customers to hear, and this well, encourages them to buy the disk if they like it. But we are taking a one month break for now."

"I see... What songs have you played?"

"Quite a few, some Bruno Mars songs and some underground songs too. I heard Lenn was going to print and teach me a certain song, but I don't know when."

"What song is he printing?"

To this, Blu merely shrugged. He seriously did not know what Lenn had in mind for him, so in the least, he just hoped it was.. easy to learn.

The two birds talked until eight, which was when Lenn and Blu would go watch a movie before sleeping.

"Hey Blu and Stacy! It's time!"

Blu muttered "oh boy!" under his breath and ran to the sofa, signalling using his wing for Stacy to follow. She took the hint and went over, and then asked what's happening.

"Oh, At Eight, me and Lenn like to watch movies before we rest." Stacy just nodded in approval.

"Blu, I'm picking a movie which includes the song which I have printed and am going to teach you."

Blu peered over his shoulder to see the disk he held.

It read: "The Lion King".

Oh, Blu has heard of that movie before. He has heard Lenn talk about it quite frequently and about the broad way production too. Most of the chatting was just praises and compliments as to how great it was.

Blu got snapped out of his trance by the sound of the opening. He heard some African sayings before actually hearing something he understood.

_The song was beautiful. It was named "Circle of Life". A good name, if you ask me. But... This definitely was not the song that Lenn had wanted me to play. No, he would have told me by now…_

The movie continued progressing, with Lenn making comments here and there.

"Blu, the part where you have to play is nearing." Blu now kept his ears focused. He listened to the song lyrics.

Despite Lenn seriously wanting to play this, he couldn't help but joke around with Blu and Stacy. He purposely shifted so that Blu and Stacy were nearer. Then the song started.

_I can see what's happening,_

_(What?)_

_And they don't have a clue!_

_(Who?)_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,_

_Our trio's down to two._

_(Oh.)_

Lenn suppressed his laugher, as Blu was trying hard to resist taking small glances at Stacy and her doing the same. "_You must be kidding me, I thought Blu liked Jewel..? Then again, maybe it's just a one-off thing.."_

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere.._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air..._

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings,_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things.._

The song progressed, as with the movie, and soon, the movie ended. Blu and Lenn then showed Stacy where she would be sleeping.

"Okay, thanks for letting me, you know, everything you've done today. You're very kind." Blu smiled. "My pleasure." He then took off to his own bed, which was not too far from Stacy's one.

_**AN : How was it? Next chapter, Jewel's going to confront Ricco. What events will unfold? XD, Remember to Review, and if you can, point out mistakes and give me some constructive criticism :3**_


	8. Chapter 8 Past, Present, Forever

**Chapter 8 : Past, Present, Forever.**

_**AN : Feel free to scold me for not updating sooner. (..Sorry. ._.) I don't have excuses this time, so feel free to lash out at me. ^^"  
>The main reason could be my negative outlook towards myself. I still think my English is bad.<br>If anyone can guess where the starting lines is taken from, not just one cookie, a box of cookies! :D**_

_"Is this.. a dream?" _

_"The best kind of dream.. One.. we can share."_

_"Why here? Why now?"_

_"Why not here? Why not.. now?"_

_"What better place to dream, than in Paris?"_

Blu then flew into the room scaring Lenn. "Jeez Blu! You need a cat-bell or something! Urgh. Good morning..." Lenn then proceeded to turn off the television before giving Blu his food. It was then in which he realised Stacy was not awake yet.

"Stacy.. Staaacy.. Stacyy." Blu repeated her name multiple times, but it didn't seem to take any effect on the sleeping bird. "Ergh! Stacy!" He then shook her bed.

"Woah! Mom what's wrong with five more minuites?" Blu shook his head, sighing.

"What's wrong is that I'm not your mom and that it's already past 10 O'clock!" Stacy then finally realised where she was. Still, she was mad.

"10 O'clock!? I don't even _wake up_ after 11:30! What's with you and getting up so early?"

Blu opened his mouth to retaliate, but instead decided to keep quiet and go to the birdfeed. He shuffled his wing to signal Stacy to follow him to eat.

During the meal, awkward silence followed. Lenn decided to be the icebreaker though.

"Blu, I'm guessing you're wondering when we will start work, right?"

"That thought never crossed my mind." Blu replied, but because Lenn didn't speak their language, he presumed it was a yes.

"I've been thinking about that myself. I said to the store owner I'll be taking a break, but I don't know when I'd want to go back. I guess maybe in four days' time… Hey, what are you two laughing about?" Lenn inquired a look of curiosity apparent on his facial features. The two birds were laughing because of Blu's reply to Lenn and him mistaking it for something else.

"Alright you two, I don't have anything for you guys today so you guys have the whole day to yourselves. Just be back before 8, alright?" Lenn then walked off, presumably to watch television again.

"Well, I'll be visiting the Aviary; you can come along if you want, Stacy. You could also just watch television with Lenn."

"I… I think I'll opt for the latter, thank you."

"Suit yourself."

_At Jewel_

Jewel managed to find herself a feather of Blu. Since Ricco was away, she just stood upon a branch and stared at it, memories rushing back into her mind. All the memories of Blu, all the times spent with him, all just coming back to her. It was rather heart-breaking, but she couldn't bring herself to let go or look away. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she never even saw Ricco coming back.

"Jewel, I'm bac-… Are you seriously still thinking about that bird? Jewel, w…why?" Upon hearing Ricco's voice, Jewel jumped, startled. She appeared to be scared of something and this was definitely evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… Ricco. I just… It's hard to let go. He was with me for so long, he helped me out so much…"

"I can't believe you Jewel! After so long, after being with me _before _that nerd bird came along, you _still _think about him? Are you that dense? You know what? Fine! I didn't want to be seen dancing with a handicapped bird anyway!" Ricco flew off, angry, but had no regret in him.

Jewel couldn't speak. She was trying to process what had just happened. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes but she tried to hold them back.

When she could, though, she started scolding herself, drowning in her own tears as well.

"Why am I so _stupid!_" Blu already left me, and now I just lost Ricco. What's wrong with me? I… I love being alone… So why does this cause such pain in my heart to know that I'm alone?" Jewel then retreated back to her home, still sobbing.

_At Blu_

As Blu was nearing the Aviary, a bird flew right past him very quickly, obviously oblivious to his presence.

"That bird… was… he Ricco?" This thought that crossed his mind made him fly faster into the vents. He rushed over to the room where Jewel and he both met. He scanned the room, before hearing a faint crying sound.

"Is that… Jewel crying?" Blu then flew as fast as he could towards the location of the sound.

Landing on a branch quietly, Blu inched closer to the opening of the tree, where he saw a shivering figure of Jewel, crying. The light of the room changed the atmosphere entirely.

"She looks just like a fallen angel… one that is fragile… one that needs someone by her side… But she has Ricco, right? Unless…" Blu started putting the pieces together, and came to the realisation of what had happened.

"How dare Ricco! I… I hope she'll give me a second chance. But do _I _deserve her? I just left… I didn't even fight… How will I ever bare to tell her I love her again?"

"You can start by coming closer to me." A voice spoke. Blu's eyes opened wide as he looked over to Jewel.

"_Did she hear everything I just said?"_

"No, only the important parts. No, I'm not psychic either, it's just that I know you all too well." Jewel said, a small, sad smile appearing on her face.

Blu lowered his head nuzzling Jewel.

"I thank you… for this second chance. I will treasure it, I swear."

The two stood there in each other's embrace, wishing that this moment could last forever. Their body movements spoke to one another, telling more than words ever could. Three words were muttered by Blu, in which the same was said to him.

They walked out of the tree, standing on a branch. Jewel's head rested upon Blu's shoulder.

"You know Blu… there's a dance happening tonight at the Samba club… Would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

A smile grew on Blu's face as he replied.

"I'd love to, Jewel."

Little did they know, Stacy was at the vents, watching over them. A smile came onto her face, knowing that they're finally together.

"A beautiful ending to a sad fairy tale." Stacy sighed.

Their past was rough and full of heart-break, but their present is turning out to be quite good. What will be, and what will always be, is their love, stretching out forever.

_**The End.  
>AN : I swear, if I somehow missed out on anything, I'm going to edit the life out of it.<strong>_


End file.
